Crise de ciúmes
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Iruka acha que Kakashi está o traindo e vai tirar satisfação com o Yamato. E aí? Yaoi lemon YamaIru. Presente de aniversário pra Hatake Hitomi


_Hatake Hitomi, amiga. Teu singelo presente de aniversário. Um casal que sei que gostas. Não, o Kakashi nem aparece. Mas foi feita com carinho e muita dedicação. Feliz aniversário! Happy Birthday! Gratulor tibi! etc., etc._

_Agora, avisos aos navegantes:_

_Isso aqui é yaoi lemon. Putaria entre homens.E um casal que não se vê aos montes por aí. Yamato x Iruka. Não gostou da ideia? Fecha a janela e vai ouvir qualquer bandinha que tá na moda por aí._

_Naruto não me pertence. Foi o Kishimoto que fez ele, com pena e nanquim. Embora eu ache que ele tenha sido feito pelo yondaime, e do jeito tradicional._

_Acho que é só. Se lerem, comentem!_

_**Crise de ciúmes  
**_

Ali estava ele, treinando. Ah, mas o filho da mãe ia ver uma coisa. Ah, se ia.

Iruka estreitou os olhos, esperando a ocasião certa. Só porque o tal era da ANBU e agora fazia parte do time sete se achava no direito de ficar se jogando pro Kakashi-_sensei_? Ah, mas não mesmo.

...

Se bem que aquele _Mokuton no jutsu_ não parecia brincadeira.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Chegara até ali, e iria até o fim.

-x-x-x-

Yamato quase sorriu ao perceber que era observado era observado (Quase. Seu passado como ANBU lhe ensinara a camuflar suas intenções.): o observador era Umino Iruka. Não, não o conhecera pessoalmente. mas só pelo que Naruto falara dele, saberia identificá-lo entre milhares de pessoas: estatura mediana,pele morena, cabelos e uma imensa cicatriz no rosto.

O ANBU nada fez. Sua vontade de _conhecer melhor_ o _chuunin_ o fez fingir ignorá-lo e caprichar ainda mais nos golpes, só para impressioná-lo.

-x-x-x-

Iruka não conseguiu fechar a boca, vendo o quão era poderoso o "rival". Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia achar um jeito de vencê-lo. Acabou por desistir, dando a meia-volta e rumando para casa. Pensaria num jeito mais inteligente de afastá-lo de Kakashi-_sensei._

-x-x-x-

Tenzou levou um choque ao ver o _chuunin_ ir embora. Não, puxa vida. Não vás. Eu quero conversar contigo.

Mas ele continuava fugindo. Será que tinha se assustado com o poder do AMBU?

Ah, ele não ia. Não mesmo.

-x-x-x-

Essa parede de pedra já estava aqui antes?

Iruka se apavorou. Correr pra onde? Poderia subir, mas águas começaram a cascatear do topo do muro, molhando o professor primário.

Parou por um segundo. Pensou.

Mas uma movimentação o fez virar-se.

Era Yamato.

-x-x-x-

Nada melhor que uma parede de pedra para prender alguém.

Se bem que Iruka também ficaria fofo numa gaiolinha de madeira.

Quando o rapaz da cicatriz virou-se, o usuário da madeira sentiu seu corpo enrijecer: o primeiro estava levemente molhado, algumas gotas escorriam pela face bem morena e a roupa ia grudando aos poucos em seu corpo. Tinha a boca bem aberta e a respiração acelerada pelo susto.

-Estavas me espionando? - indagou, demonstrando uma falsa severidade.

-E... E... Eu não!

Yamato aproximou-se mais e mais e depois falou, passando a língua pelos lábios:

-Pois é uma pena.

Iruka, aterrorizado, recuou um passo, esbarrando na barreira encharcada. Molhou-se ainda mais.

-Então, EU vou te espiar.

Quis correr, fugir. Mas, assim que começou a precipitar-se, viu suas pernas envoltas pelo barro úmido e caiu.

-Pára quieto pra eu te olhar – falou o _taichou_, um brilho sinistro nos olhos.

O Umino tremeu dos pés à cabeça, porque da sua face aproximou-se um par de olhos amendoados, que ali se mantiveram imóveis por horas.

-O... O que queres? – balbuciou uma boquinha tentadora sob a cicatriz.

-A ti.

E o beijo se desenrolou com fúria e fome, e Iruka soltou um gemidinho contido de dor pelas mordidinhas que recebeu.

Uma mão fria invadiu a camisa do _chuunin_ que lutava para fugir ao beijo e acariciou com vigor aquela pele tão morena e úmida.

-Tão quente... – balbuciou, trêmulo de desejo, enquanto ia tocando o outro.

-Não me toques – Iruka pediu baixinho, mas possivelmente não foi ouvido. A mortal curiosidade do ANBU o fez rasgar a camisa do outro, expondo aos seus lábios o que antes eles só imaginavam. Mordeu devagarinho o ombro de sua presa, lambendo em seguida.

Pára, pára.

Mas ele não parava, a boca quis saber mais e encheu de mordidas sanguíneas o corpo exposto. Depois os lábios experimentaram rubro gosto de vida.

-Você é bem gostosinho, hein?

O sentimento de impotência fez Iruka abandonar algumas lágrimas miúdas.

-Mas já? – Yamato lambeu lubricamente o pranto pequeno. – Eu nem te machuquei ainda.

O _chuunin_ se debateu de novo, sentindo a língua áspera espalhar a saliva ácida pelo seu peito.

-PÁRA!

-Tás gostando, eu sei que tás – e deu um tapa dolorido numa das nádegas firmes. -Uhn, que bunda tesão – apertou-a com força. – Mal posso esperar para enfiar o pau nela.

O professor primário soltou um grito longo e agudo, um "não" aterrorizado e sofrido.

-Aliás, - Yamato continuou, ignorando o que ouvira -, sabias que eu uso o elemento madeira, não é? Eu vou te mostrar o meu pau. E não é pequeno, não.

Iruka se sacudiu, fazendo força para se soltar.

-Pára de te mexer, que droga! - e um golpe violento brandiu no rosto moreno.

O _chuunin,_ trêmulo, obedeceu.

-Isso, quietinho. Assim vai doer menos.

E a mão firme foi entrando nas calças do _shinobi_ submisso, escorrendo pelo seu rego.

-Se aqui já é quente, imagino então fundo, bem fundo.

Iruka cerrou os olhos, apertou as mãos, suportando a humilhação e a dor.

Yamato enjoou daquilo tudo, e rasgou as calças da sua presa e lhe meteu um dedo no ânus, movendo-o com violência, sorrindo com os gritos que causou e com o que aqueles gritos causaram no seu corpo.

O professor primário gritava, gritava, sua entrada era violada e seus cabelos puxados com força, depois foi virado, teve sua boca coberta por um par de lábios furiosos que morderam, lamberam, chuparam. E os dedos – agora já eram três – queriam mais, mais.

-Pára, por favor – as lágrimas não se cansavam de cair languidamente, mas seu corpo não resistia, só gemia de dor.

-Parece que tás sofrendo – Yamato falou, cínico. – Mas não tem porque. Olha pra isso – e tirou a camisa, expondo o peitoral definido. – Que gostoso que é o macho que vai te comer.

O homem da cicatriz sentiu um arrepio, um tremor languido, uma mistura de medo e de desejo. Talvez, se cedesse e aproveitasse, teria um prazer incrível.

....

Será que Kakashi-_sensei_ já tinha gozado daqueles músculos, aproveitado daquela boca, possuído aquele homem divino?

-Não vais falar nada, hein? – E o dedo insistente lá dentro. Dói, dói. – Gostoso.

Um grito rasgou o silêncio da água caindo. Não era pra tocar aí, pô! O prazer tomara, por instantes, o corpo moreno.

-Isso não é bom? – e a próstata foi tocada repetidas vezes, forte, forte. Dói, prazer, dói, booom...

Iruka gemia, gemia. Pára que dói. Mas o outro não obedeceu, só enfiou mais fundo, puxou mais os cabelos, girou os dedos, abriu-os, abriu ele mesmo. Sangue. E depois sêmen: o _chuunin_ gozara loucamente, derramou-se sobre si e amoleceu, desmanchando-se nos braços do seu violador.

Yamato sorriu. Aí era só provar que era mesmo grande e grosso e que dava de dez a zero no Kakashi-_sempai_ (N/A: sugestivo? Seria, se desse de quatro a zero...). Puxou violentamente o cabelo dele e dirigiu-lhe a cabeça para a braguilha miraculosamente aberta.

-Agora me chupa gostoso.

O professor primário fechou os olhos, balbuciando de dor e sentindo a cabeça quente e úmida se esfregar em seus lábios.

-Chupa!

Forçou mais, e finalmente a boquinha sob a cicatriz se abriu, recebendo aquela tora imensa dentro de si, chupando, obedecendo. O ANBU fechou os olhos, deliciado com a maciez daqueles lábios. Levava e trazia os cabelos dele, fodendo sem piedade aquela boca doce.

Iruka se deixou levar, engasgou, chorou. Seu ânus doía, sua garganta doía, seus olhos ardiam. Mas não recebeu o líquido esperado. A boca foi abandonada, e recebeu um beijo ardente.

-Já te falei que és incrivelmente lindo? Tens a pele tão, tão macia. A boca tão, tão doce.

Iruka arregalou os olhos, recebendo, surpreso, os elogios junto a um beijo selvagem. Tremeu, temeu. Seu pênis foi manipulado com habilidade enquanto os elogios escorriam, sedutores, pelo corpo moreno do _chuunin._

Gemeu, gemeu. Seu corpo respondia a cada estímulo, endurecendo cada vez mais.

-Ya... Yam... Yamato! Me possui AGORA!

O ANBU arregalou os olhos, deliciadamente surpreso: o doce Iruka agora queria entregar-se? Pois teria a melhor transa de sua vida. Deitou-o e lhe abriu as pernas.

-Eu te desejo desesperadamente, Iru-_chan._..

Foi introduzindo seu pênis naquele canal apertado, enquanto o _chuunin _arquejava e arranhava as costas daquele que o possuía.

Assim que conseguiu entrar inteiro, fez uma pausa para que o corpo moreno se habituasse à invasão, mas não precisou esperar muito: o Umino logo abriu mais as pernas e enlaçou, com elas o quadril do dominante, forçando-o a mover-se. Teve seus anseios atendidos. Tenzou meteu-se, enfiou-se, beijou-o.

Cada vez mais rápido, Iruka debatia-se de prazer, mordiscando os lábios que insistiam em beijar-lhe a boca aberta.

Cada vez mais fundo, Yamato suava de paixão, masturbando o pênis que teimava em esfregar-se em seu abdômen.

O _chuunin_ jogava a cabeça para trás, clamando de êxtase, quase no fim, a cada instante sua próstata era esmagada, sua sanidade fora tomar um banho no rio, seu corpo não resistiria mais.

O _jounin_ mordia os próprios lábios, não queria berrar muito para poder ouvir os gritos do amado.

O tesão embebedou Iruka fazendo-o perder o fôlego e o controle. Gozou abundantemente, melecando a si e ao parceiro com seu mel.

O _taichou_ prosseguiu, também quase no ápice. Seu corpo tremia na profundidade do delírio, até ser arremessado aos céus, acompanhando o anjo a quem chamavam Iruka. Este tinha os olhos embaçados pela satisfação da carne bronzeada, o rosto contorcido de luxúria. Demoniacamente lindo, o anjo moreno.

Mal o corpo pálido do ANBU retornou ao normal, ele se levantou, abandonando o dormitante chuunin ali, antes que alguém aparecesse.

-Iruka, eu... Eu vou me lembra deste dia para sempre, mesmo que nunca mais te lembres de mim...

E um beijo selou o fim.

-x-x-x-x-

_E aí, Hitomi? O que achaste? Eu tava pensando em ti a cada minuto xD_

_Os outros, favor comentar, senão... BUM!_


End file.
